


Space cores ballad

by PineappleandBlueberries1967



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967
Summary: Read the enthralling poem of how space core struggles to get to space, a story of oppression, depression, and wonder. Yeah, if you want that, go somewhere else. This is terrible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little poem I thought up, enjoy!

There one was a core obsessed with space  
But all other cores thought it was a dream he couldn't chase  
The moron said "unfortunately mate  
Ending up in space is an unlikely fate"  
The fact core said, with absolutely no tact  
"Space doesn't exist, and that is a fact"  
Adventure tried to spare spaces feelings  
By saying "space doesn't really sound that appealing"  
GLaDOS said "tell you what, if you past this test  
I'll send you to space" but her lies are the best  
Chell could not speak but the look in her eyes  
Told space that his dream would not be realised  
But space was persistent, and while others dreamt of fast cars  
He dreamed of being in space surrounded by stars  
But space core didn't have much luck  
And everyone said being in space would suck  
Maybe they were right and space is bad  
Maybe he was actually acting mad  
Just when he thought that he might be a loon  
Dear old chell shot a portal onto the moon  
He saw his chance, so through the portal he flew  
To be surrounded by planets of red, green and blue  
Now the excitement was shown on his face  
Because finally space core was floating in space


End file.
